It All Started With A Note
by dancingonathinline
Summary: GallagherZammieBlackthorne Item Contest Entry. Fabina!
1. Poorly Written Prolouge

**HELLLLLLOOOOOO!**

**im not updating haunted but i am going to finish up the challenges I've entered. so this is for GallagherZammieBlackthorne's item contest. it'll be totally fabina. the onshot im doing is inspired totally by seemslikeaporno's loveletters one shot. its victorious and on my favorites list. its totally awesome go read it i really love her work and im so glad i chose this idea to work with. im gunna try to use every word on her list. also my brother and i are "breaking night" tomorrow night wich basically means staying up all night and im using this time to finish up all my challenges before i leave for vacation. also my father says to say that he is very anal about our rug moving. he never reads my work so he wont know im actually writing that. :P anyway heres the list of words:**

Gum

Music

Tissues

Super Glue

Baseball Caps

Wet Paint

Black Eyeliner

Pancakes

Flip Flops

Cell Phones

Airplane Food

Emailing - main theme

Bubbles

Fish

Campfires

Green Apples

Yellow Daisies

Matthew Knight

Demi Lovato

Facebook

Strawberries

Shampoo

**and heres the disclaimer- i dont own HOA or the items used in this contest entry.**

**lets see where i can go with this.**

**-angela1997**


	2. The Entry

**Dear Fabian,**

**Can I have a piece of gum?**

**From, **

**Your Favorite Chosen One Nina**

**.**

**Dear Nina,**

**I don't have any gum. I got this piece from Amber.**

**From,**

**Your Favorite Nerd Fabian**

**.**

**Dear Fabian (my favorite nerd)**

**Can you tell her to give me a piece?**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Dear Nina (my favorite chosen one),**

**Ask her yourself she's sitting right next to you.**

**-Fabian**

**.**

**Dear Fabian,**

**One- You my friend are a buttmunch.**

**Two- TURN OFF YOUR RINGTONE BEFORE THE EMAILS ALERT JASON TO THE FACT THAT WE'RE TALKING IN CLASS!**

**-Nina**

**.**

**Nina Ballerina,**

**YOUR RINGTONES PRETTY LOUD TOO!**

**-Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**Nina Ballerina? Really?**

**-Nina Who Is NOT A Ballerina!**

**.**

**Nina Who Is Definently A Ballerina!,**

**You Ms. Ballerina are just angry because you can't find a word that rhymes with Fabian!**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian The Babian,**

**Ha! That's where you're wrong cuz my cellphone has an app for that! **

**- Nina The Non-Ballerina!**

**P.S Don't let your ego confuse you! The word Babian is referring to your maturity level not your cuteness!**

**.**

**Nina,**

**So I have "cuteness" now huh? ;) **

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**Um...Well...Then... **

**SO! Have you heard Brad Kavanagh's cover of Waiting On The World To Change by John Mayer!**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Ew no you listen to that!**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**YES I LISTEN TO THAT! IT'S THE AWESOMEST COVER EVER!**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Calm down it's just music.**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**JUST MUSIC!**

**- NINA!**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Ok let's talk about something else now.**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**Like what?**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Um the massive cellphone bills were gunna have by the end of this year? Or the amount of trouble we'll get in if Mr. Winkler finds out were emailing during class.**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian plus Nina equals Fabina**

**Fina**

**Nabian**

**Mrs. Nina Rutter**

**Mrs. Nina Martin Rutter**

**Fabian and Nina Rutter**

**.**

**Message sent to : Fabian The Babian**

**.**

**Nina Rutter,**

**Did you mean to send me that last email?**

**- The Fabian In Fabian and Nina Rutter**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**...**

**Have you ever super glued your fingers together! I have and it's not as fun as on TV.**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**You change the subject alot. I think Mr. Winklers looking we should change to pen and paper now.**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Dear Fabian,**

**I couldn't find a piece of paper. Writing on tissues is hard.**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Dear Nina,**

**Apparently you couldn't find a pen or pencil either. Is this black eyeliner?**

**- A Slightly Creeped Out Version Of Fabian**

**.**

**Dear Fabian,**

**Yea it is. I asked Amber for a pencil and she threw this at me instead. -Shakes eyeliner in air-**

**-Nina**

**.**

**Dear Nina,**

**Can I ask you a question about America?**

**-Fabian**

**.**

**Dear Fabian,**

**Sure.**

**- Nina**

**P.S Thanks for the pen and paper!**

**.**

**Dear Nina,**

**What's up with baseball? I don't understand the game at all. I mean I get the basics but what's up with the tight pants and the "baseball caps". I personally don't think the sport deserves it's own type of hat!**

**- A Slightly Confused Version Of Fabian The Babian**

**.**

**Fabian The Babian,**

**Wait so the only thing you want to ask about is the uniforms? WEIRD.**

**-Nina The Ballerina**

**.**

**Nina The Ballerina,**

**Razorblade! Soap! Shampoo.**

**- Fabian The Babian**

**.**

**Fabian The Babian,**

**Yes because that's totally relevent to our conversation. Am I boring you?**

**- Nina The Sad Ballerina**

**.**

**Nina The Should Be Happy Ballerina,**

**No Sweetie your not boring at ALL. However listening to Mr. Winkler's "lesson" on Anubis is like watching wet paint dry.**

**- Fabian The Worried That Nina's Mad At Him Babian**

**.**

**Fabian The Shouldn't Be Worried Babian,**

**Did you just call me sweetie?**

**- Nina The Blushing Ballerina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Yea I guess I did.**

**:)**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**Thanks you just made my day.**

**- Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Your welcome. But you make my day whenever you sit by me in class.**

**- Fabian**

**.**

**Dear Fabian,**

**Your so sweet.**

**Love,**

**Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**So you love me now huh? ;)**

**Love,**

**Fabian :)**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**So Trudy's pancakes. Pretty awesome this morning right?**

**Love,**

**Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Yea much better than the crap airplane food we get when we go on our house vacations.**

**Love,**

**Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**WE GET HOUSE VACATIONS! And what kind of food do they feed us?**

**Love,**

**Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**YES WE DO GET HOUSE VACATIONS! And they normally give us nasty fish and chips. If they gave me fruit I'd probably be happier.**

**Love,**

**Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**WHERE DO WE USUALLY GO? And what's your favorite fruit? Mines stawberries. :)**

**Love, **

**Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**WHATEVER COUNTRY MR. SWEET GIVES US! And I like green apples cuz I feel like everyone else hates them. What's up with the random questions?**

**Love,**

**Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT DO WE DO ONE THESE VACATIONS? And my questions aren't random if you bring up the subject first. :P**

**Love,**

**Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**WE'VE BEEN TO PARIS AND ROME! WE'RE GOING TO INDIA THIS YEAR! WE USED TO HAVE THIS TRADITION WHERE THE HOUSE WOULD MEET ON A BEACH OR A CAMPSITE AND HAVE A MASSIVE CAMPFIRE BUT THOSE CAMPFIRES STOPPED AFTER JEROME ALMOST BURNED ALFIE'S EYES OUT WITH A FLAMING MARSHMALLOW!**

**With love,**

**Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**Yea that sounds like something Jerome would do. I'M SO EXCITED THOUGH! I HEARD MATTHEW KNIGHT VISITS INDIA ALL THE TIME!**

**With love,**

**Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Matthew who?**

**With love,**

**Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**The dude from my babysitter's a vampire!**

**Loving you,**

**Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**I think he sent me a friend request on Facebook. Or was it Twitter? Oh well.**

**Loving you,**

**Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**Once I got a friend request from Demi Lovato. But it ended up being fake and it spammed my whole account. :(**

**Loving you,**

**Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**Is that why your profile was covered in click and pop bubbles for a week?**

**Loads of love,**

**Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**Yes. -.-**

**Falling for you,**

**Nina**

**.**

**Nina,**

**I shouldn't talk though. I stupidly gave Jerome and Alfie my password and for a week all I could post were the words Flip and Flops. My profile picture was a picture of Alfie's feet in Flip Flops. UGH!**

**Falling Harder,**

**Fabian**

**.**

**Fabian,**

**That**

**Is**

**Nasty!**

**Love,**

**Nina**

**.**

**Dear Nina,**

**What's your favorite flower?**

**Love, **

**Fabian**

**.**

**Dear Fabian,**

**Yellow Daisies**

**Love,**

**Nina**

**.**

**Dear Nina,**

**Why?**

**Love,**

**Fabian**

**.**

**Dear Fabian,**

**They remind me of my mom.**

**Love,**

**Nina**

**.**

**Dear Nina,**

**I think I'm in love with you.**

**Love,**

**Fabian Nicholas Rutter (Future Husband To Nina Rutter)**

**.**

**Dear Fabian,**

**I know I'm in love with you.**

**Love you lots,**

**Nina Marie Martin (Rutter)**


	3. Poorly Written Epilouge

Hey Readers,

Thus concludes my entry in this challenge. It took me like 3 hours but i love the product. i THINK i got everything although i had to go back once already to add in the yellow daisys. Thanks for reading and look out for my two oneshots for allyouneedislove's contest.

Till next time,

angela1997

P.S GallagherZammieBlackthorne please i beg of you DO NOT COUNT MY PROLOUGE AND EPILOUGE AS PART OF MY ENTRY! THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ARE CRAP!


	4. AHHHHH

**You guys the teaser trailer is up! Season two teaser trailer is up! No lie it's on my profile go see it now! This is being posted on my most popular stories so it gets out faster. Spread the word!**


End file.
